youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jacksepticeye
Seán William McLoughlin (born ), known by his YouTube username Jacksepticeye, is an Irish YouTuber, video game commentator, and voice actor who uploads gaming videos and occasionally vlogs. He is known for his energy, distinct accent, loud commentary and yet sometimes gentle nature and (now former) signature green hair (which he dyed for charity alongside Markiplier). As of February 2018, his channel has over 18.1 million subscribers and 8.9 billion video views, making him one of the most popular YouTubers on the site. Personal Life Childhood The nickname “Jack” comes from his childhood. His mother and siblings gave him the nickname because in Ireland, another name of Seán is John, and a common nickname for people called John in Ireland and the UK is Jack. The term “SepticEye” also came from his childhood. When he was still in school, he got a severe injury to his eye which later became infected, and his friend began calling him "Jack Septic Eye", after figuring out that Seán's mother called him Jack. Seán would later use the nickname as his username. He lived in the countryside with his parents as a kid, though later on moved with his family to a cabin in the woods. Jack is the youngest of five, having two brothers and two sisters. His siblings are Allison, Susan, Malcolm, and Simon. Jack has stated that Malcolm currently lives in France, and has an Instagram under the account name malcolmwriter, where he sometimes posts pictures of Jack as well. Jack has previously said that he was really close to one of his sisters growing up, likely Allison as she is closer to him in age. During one of his livestreams Jack mentioned that Allison just recently got married, and while happy for her, he is currently unable to picture himself married. Seán previously lived in an apartment in Athlone, County Westmeath, Ireland, and now currently lives in Brighton, England, though he hasn't done a house tour because he has had trouble with fans going to his house, which makes it unclear if he lives in an office, house or apartment. In a previous apartment, Jack had a roommate named Killian, and he even appeared in some of his videos, including a vlog and a Turbo Dismount video. Jack is very well known for his green hair and is the second most popular "celebrity" in Ireland, though Jack has stated many times how being called a "celebrity" makes him feel uncomfortable. Seán attended college twice in Ireland, the first time (in Music Technology) he did not finish college, but the second time (in Hotel Management) he returned and he graduated with the degree. Jack has an energetic personality, and enjoys playing all sorts of games ranging from AAA games, to flash games, with his favorite games being Shadow of the Colossus, Dark Souls, and Undertale. He sometimes speaks Irish in his videos, such as various religion songs, and some phrases in Irish (some examples here). Career Jack created his account on 24 February 2007, but did not start uploading videos until 12 November 2012. Jack refers to himself as the last remaining Bossatronio from the planet Bossatron (Spore), and friends with muyskerm, PewDiePie, LordMinion777, Markiplier, ChaoticMonki, CinnamonToastKen, and many others. He does series on various games, where the episodes of a particular series are spaced out with 3–5 days in between. His favorite game genre is adventure. He has stated that his favorite game is Shadow of the Colossus. Some famous series Seán has done are The Escapists, Subnautica, The Sims 4, Grand Theft Auto 5, SKATE 3, Happy Wheels, No Oxygen Included, Surgeon Simulator VR, ''and ''Undertale. His non-video-game series include: “Reading Your Comments”—in which he responds to comments on either, Twitter, or Tumblr—regular vlogs—in which he shares, talks about his life or what's going around the channel—and “Drawing Your Tweets,” in which he draws things suggested by his fans on Twitter on a whiteboard, be it a real one or a computer program simulating one. Jack's friend and editor is Robin, or pixlpit as his online alias. Robin has appeared in a Worms Clan Wars video as a secondary player, in "Oh Sir...! - The Insult Simulator" videos, and in the "Astroneer" videos. He is also an animator that has made several animations for Jack, and others such as PewDiePie, Markiplier and the Game Grumps. Robin is the skills behind the Antisepticeye edits, and Jack has publicly thanked him many times for it. The fanbase created an "evil" Jack, calling him "Antisepticeye." Jack, liking the idea, enlisted Robin's help to add in little glitch edits to his videos to build up the eventual Say Goodbye video on Halloween of 2016. As it received a huge amount of support and popularity, Antisepticeye, or Anti for short, appeared as the intro to Jack's PAX East panel in 2016. Some fans pair Markiplier and Jack together as a couple, and their ship name is Septiplier with the catchphrase of, "Septiplier Away!". When Jack announced he had a girlfriend, many people lashed out and hated on Signe for "denying septiplier," even though Jack has stood up to the act and mentioned on Tumblr that he is "still a human" and he deserves the basic right to make his own choices in his life. Despite his overwhelming popularity, Jack has remained down to earth. He hasn't let his popularity go to his head, and admits that he doesn't describe himself as a "celebrity" or "famous," as those terms make him feel uncomfortable. Jack still often interacts with fans, be it on Tumblr reblogging fanart and adding thank you comments, or responding to replies on Twitter. He largely interacts with his community and has definitely shown he cares. Alter-Egos Jacksepticeye has six alter-egos. *'Anti' who is the dark demonic version. *'Jackieboy' man who is the hero. *'Schneeplestien' who is the doctor. *'Chase Brody' who is the more fun one of the egos. *'Dapper Jack' who is the old styled ego that is the newest by far. *'Marvin' who is the magician. Computer specifications This list is according to Jack's "My Setup Tour!" video, which was uploaded on August 18, 2016. *Case: Corsair Carbide Series Air 540 *CPU: Intel Core i7-4770k Quad-Core *CPU Cooler: MasterLiquid 240 *Motherboard: Asus Z87-PRO *Graphics Card: GeForce GTX Titan X *RAM: Corsair Vengeance (4 x 8GB) *Sound Card: Asus Xonar Essence STX Relationships Girlfriend He has a girlfriend named Signe (pronounced "sing-neh"), whose YouTube channel is Wiishu, from Denmark. She is a digital artist, and has often posted fanart of Jack on her Tumblr. At a PAX panel Q&A , Jack has stated that he met Signe because she is a fan of him. They started talking on Tumblr and became friends, eventually entering a romantic relationship. She hasn't been shown, appeared, or introduced in any of Jack's videos on his ''channel. But she did join Jack and some of his friends - Bob, Wade, and Molly - in his Revelmode charity stream on Twitch when they were playing Overwatch, has been mentioned in a vlog and can be seen in the background with Jack in PewDiePie's PAX 2016 vlog and has a few videos up on her own channel. On February 11th, 2017 for Valentines Day, Signe released a couples' special on her channel. Since then Jack has appeared in several more of her videos. As of November 2015, Signe moved in with Jack, and the two currently live together in Brighton, UK. Fan community There are several games made for him that he has played: * Game * 's 1 Million Subscriber Party Massacre * j a c k v e n t ur e * 's Paradox * Jack to the FUTURE! There are also several other games (such as ''Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount, NoLimits 2, '' Clustertruck, Little Big Planet 3, Far Cry 4,' 'and Geometry Dash) in which some levels are made for him'.' He may not have played every single game, and/or level made for him, but this shouldn't matter because Jack simply loves the fact that people actually make things for him, whether they are good or bad, whether they're real or virtual, whether he's aware of their existence or not. Jack has done a livestream of Happy Wheels #100 on November 26, 2016. And now the longest series on his channel is Reading Your Comments with a total of 107 episodes. (As for January 6, 2018) The first song that was made for Jack was a dubstep remix made by BooVox, and is called Fan Made Jacksepticeye Dubstep Remix | 25,000 SUBSCRIBER GIFT and was published on his channel on December 17, 2013.'' The second one, which is called ALL THE WAY , was published on Seáns channel on July 22, 2016. The song was made by schmoyoho . Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Let's Play YouTube Channels Jack was ranked 4th in Watch Mojo's Top Ten Let's Play YouTube Channels Richest YouTube Gamers Jack was ranked 4th in Watch Mojo's Top Ten Richest YouTube Gamers Quotes *"I multiplied a shark?! I'M A WIZARD!!" (The Forest) *"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT SUSIE LIKE THAT!" (Bully) *"MIISSTER WILLSSON!!!!!!!" (Hello Neighbor) *"HERE COMES JACK!!! (GTA 5 Online With Markiplier & JackSepticeye Part 1: Yep We're All Dead) * "MOTHER APE A**" (Happy Wheels) * "Oh...That's all broken ankles!" (When a character falls from a height, usually in Parkour games) * "F**KIN' HELL!" (Whenever stressed, failing at a game, or after a sudden jumpscare) * "Top of the mornin' to ya laddies, my name is and welcome (back) to game! (current intro) * "Hello, all you beautiful people. My name is ." (old intro) * "Hey, hey, guys, what is going on? I am back for another _____________." (first intro) * "C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!" ''(When an in-game character performs a multi-kill.) * ''"SCREW YOU BILLY!!!" (When Billy dies, gets injured, or when Billy does something that Jack doesn't approve of; said at random times when Billy is seen in Happy Wheels) * "Speeeeeed is keeeey!" (Mostly in Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount and Skate 3, but pretty much every game where speed is related) * "HAAAAAAAPPY WHEEEEEEELS!!!" (In the start of his intro, where he is stating the game, if he is playing Happy Wheels) * Calm your tits, *name of a character or person*!” (Whenever panics) * "GO, BILLY, GO!!!" (When he does a bottle run in''' Happy Wheels) * "Well, see ya later, Billy!" (Whenever he leaves Billy behind in Happy Wheels) * "YOU WANNA TUSSLE?!?" (When a character wants to fight him) * "NOTHING STOPS....THE SQUATCH!!!!" (When he uses the "Sasquatch" in Turbo Dismount) * "OOOOOWWWWW PINK LIGHTNING" (When he uses the pink tricycle in Turbo Dismount) * "YOLO B***HES!" (When he does something reckless) * "Blasphemy of the highest order!" (When he makes a mistake) * "LIKE A BOSS!" (when he gets a difficult thing done) * "Thread the needle!" (When he attempts something that requires precision) * "LOOK AWAY CHILDREN!!! web cam" (When he sees something that is mature) * "Flips for days!" (When Jack sees a character any game doing flips) * "F**KA YOU, GAME!" (When he has either outsmarted a game or when he is pissed off at a game Park Reference) * "I DON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES!" (Whenever there is a creepy girl in a game) * "And a hop, and a skip, and away we go!" * "F**K IT!" (When he fails at something) * "Look at this sexy beast!" (Usually in Kerbal Space Program, when he creates something he labels as beautiful/majestic) * "Hey Ma!... MA!! what is happening while pointing finger at screen! 'S awesome...!" (When he sees/does something crazy going on in game) * "TWISTY NIPPLE FRESHNESS!/TWISTY FRESH NIPPLES!/MY NIPPLES ARE SOOOO TWISTY FRESH RIGHT NOW!" (When he is excited about something) * "Well that does it for this episode of on screen!/Well I'm going to leave this episode here! If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! Aaand, high fives all around! (does two high fives in the air while making high five sounds). But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes...IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!" (Outro) * "BALLS? I LOVE BALLS!" (When something mentions balls or when he does anything involving balls in circles) * "Limber, loose, RUBBER GOOSE!" (In Happy Wheels. in a level where you have to move a lot, such as ball falls and jet falls) * "SHOW ME YOUR GAME FACE... GERRERRRRRRRR!!!" (Whenever he's about to attempt something very difficult) * "GO JACKY BOYYYY!" (In Turbo Dismount, when using his face on a character at the beginning of a level) * "OFF ROADING B***HES!" (When usually in Grand Theft Auto V he goes off roading in his car) * "LOOK AT THESE +1 BICEPS!" (whenever strength is involved) * " 'STICKY BOMB! " (When he is playing Grand Theft Auto V and throws a Sticky Bomb) * "BOOPER DOOPER!!" ''(When he's really excited, or he doesn't have anything else to say) * ''"Go away, smelly!" (When an enemy comes near him) * "STOP WINKING!!"(When he plays Cleverbot and Evie or Boibot starts winking) *"THE TICKETS TO THE DUMBASS SHOW AND YOU'RE THE STAR!" (Cleverbot Evie | SHE KNOWS MY NAME! | Evie is EviL) *"Suck a fart out of my dick" (Bob The RUTHLESS | Dead By Daylight Gameplay Part 8) *"Let me sniff your butthole!" * "BALLS-A-ROONEY-TOONEY!" (When he messes up) * "I'm a whale biologist, damnit!"(When talking about animal or human anatomy) * "A-Wooshie woosh!" (Undertale) * "That is bull to the sh*t to the bullsh*t!" * "aShimmy Shammy, aShimmy, aShimmy Shammy" (Super Mario Maker) * "DETAINED!!" (Papers, Please) * "GLORY TO ARSTOTSKA, GREATEST COUNTRY, MOTHER PROUD!!" (Papers, Please) * "GLORY GREATEST COUNTRY!!" (Papers, Please) * "Sweet!" (Whenever something good or cool happens when he plays Ori and the Blind Forest) * "Here comes fun!" (When an object, sometimes actually fun or sometimes sarcastic, is thrown at him or an enemy. Used most commonly in CHKN) * "Oh me nads!" (Used to referencing balls) * "Now we're/you're sucking diesel" in an Irish accent ''(When he does something really well after continuously trying) * ''"F**KING SNOWPLOWS!" (Turbo Dismount) * "Just like a Majestic Eagle Sasquatch" *''"SUCK MY TES**CLES/ARSE!" (Whenever something fails/dies)'' *''"CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG?" (when people aren't "getting along")'' *''"Peistagesistos!"'' *"Do I have a flashlight? AHAHAAAAAAA HOLY BALLS" (Jeff the Killer) *"Now I'm Sonic...with no head but a fucking great ass" (Sonic Dreams Collection #2) *"MA! MA! I made a cake & they said it was good! Not like yours.... they don't kill rats like yours do." (Baking Simulator) *WHERE DID MY BOWL GO?! WHO TOOK MY BOWL?! (Baking Simulator) *''"I'm Trippin' Balls!!!" (When he's playing a game and everything goes weird, like an acid trip, his username when playing a multiplayer game with friends) *"Christ on a bike cycling to mass on a Friday!" *"Christ on a bike" (When something crazy/annoying happens) *"When In doubt, Segway Steve!" (While playing happy wheels, mostly with spike falls) *"I'm trying to find stuff to f***ing kill myself."" (Who's Your Daddy) *"If you liked it punch the like button up the A*S like a boss!!" (Happy Wheels - Part 1) *"Some people call you ugly, but I call you... the FU***NG FATTEST B**CH EVER!" (Happy Wheels - Part 2) *""OH HAIRY NIPPLES WRAPPED IN PLASTIC!!!"" (Happy Wheels - Part 95) *""Stop saying fetch it's never going to happen!"" (Happy Wheels - Part 99) *""No one dies a virgin Felix, life **cks us all."" (Gential Jousting) *""Where's my pe**s equality?"" (Genital Jousting) *""It's just in my a**."" (Happy Wheels - Part 100) *""Now all you have to do is... NOT SUCK A D**K!!"" (Happy Wheels - Part 100) *""My fingers smell like **s..."" (Happy Wheels - Part 100) *""SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK! (Him as a person who never ever sleep) *"I FART WHEN I'M NERVOUS" (Fast Action Hero) *"Mark, red means stop so STOP BREATHING!" (CRINGEMAS CHARITY LIVESTREAM) *"They better be long or really hard." (Clustertruck #18) *"Oh come on, Mama! It''s just a demon ritual to get rid of you." (TattleTail #2) *"45 is not 100." (THE TREE PALACE | Raft #6) *"You don't even have to cook me because I'm so hot." (Raft #7) *"Wow... majestic sp- GET THE F**K OUT OF MY SIGHT." (Surgeon Simulator VR #7 (HTC VIVE Virtual Reality) *"F**K YOU NEEDLES! I don't NEEDLE you anymore! ...Best joke." (Surgeon Simulator VR #7 HTC VIVE Virtual Reality) *"Watermelons are my enemy." (Prop Hunt #42) *"If you you get hit, you're full of s**t." (Guts And Glory #7) *"How in the blue balls are you suppose to do this if he's staring at the porn on his phone that's he supposed to be cleaning up?! (Hide The Porn) *"My boss is going to fire me because I'm ma********ng at work." (Hide The Porn) *"Dude those t**s? I'm going to have to ask you to calm them!" (Stupid Raft Battle Simulator ) *"You are just a camera right now, but there's a lot of beautiful people out there & I love you" (I'm Sick!!) *I'm having a good time!" (When he is excited and having a, well, good time) *"No rank... NO RANK! I'll show you no rank with my fu**ing as***le." (Omnibus) *'I''m bullin' for a sh**." '(Jacksepticeye's St Patrick's Day Irish Tips)'' *"Is Goofy from Mickey Mouse a donkey?" (Bendy And The Ink Machine) *"I find it hard to read instructions on how to microwave food." (Keep Talking And Nobody Explodes Ep. 1) *"Okay we're gonna do some work now. Oh I'm surfing the internet. Okay then." (Robin) *"I think the game got kick-started, but don't quote me on that." (Night In The Woods Part 1) *"This is where I live now... on the giant carrot of soda." (Soda Drink Pro) *"Did you ever just want to drink soda on the back of a man's ass? I have." (Soda Drink Pro) *"It's boner time!" (WHAT IS THE TOP RESULT? | Google Autocomplete) *"In my underpants and my ass are both good places" (What Would You Do If) *"Think with your head not your asshole" (100ft Robot Golf W/Ethan) *"You-you can't even kill yourself PROPerly!" (Prop Hunt #43) *"Wait for it... 4-20!!! (THE ADULT EPISODE | GMod Prop Hunt Funny Moments) *"My scale of pizza goes from good to fucking melting my testicles!" (Night In The Woods - Part 1) *"I'm not doing this for realsies right? Not for true true just for dream dream? I hope so." (Night In The Woods - Part 2) *"I'm gonna unlock all y'alls a**es!" (Night In The Woods - Part 2) *"Your anus is massive." (READING YOUR COMMENTS #100) *"I will suck my dad's p*n*s before I play an electric drum kit." (READING YOUR COMMENTS #100) *"My advice to them is kill yourself" (READING YOUR COMMENTS #100) *"Well f*ck my a** and call me Judy!" (Happy Wheels - Part 100) (Sometimes, but very rarely, says when very annoyed) *"How're you so fast you big boxy bi**h?!" (Prop Hunt Ep.26) *"ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNCCCCHHHHH!!!!!" (Yandere Simulator #3) *"Now it looks like the inside of a butthole. It's kind of cozy actually." (Night In The Woods - Part 3) *"What's that over there? Is it deez nuts?!" GRAVE ROBBING | Night In The Woods - Part 5) *"Heh heh, knobs means ***is" (SHADOWY FIGURES | Night In The Woods Part 6) *"Those poles look like dicks. Those right there are dicks!" (Night In The Woods Part 7) *"You know it's bad when you wake up in a pentagram." (Bendy And The Ink Machine - Chapter 2) *"Always be wary. Always stay vigilant. Fu** the Bendys. (Bendy And The Ink Machine - Chapter 2) *"Don't think with your d**k." (WOT YOU DOIN M8?! | Catch A Lover W/Jack) *"Maybe we could jack each other's wieners off." (WOT YOU DOIN M8?! | Catch A Lover W/Jack) *"A quad backstab double cross" (Dr. DOUCHEBAG Is In | Dead by Daylight Ep. 4 w/Mark, Wade and Jack) *"No, I wasn't playing with other balls... I swear!" (Goblin Uzi) *"It's time for the family friendly shit to kick in... fuck I cursed!" (The Emoji Quiz!) *"I'm on all the drugs, all of the drugs that you can think of!" (That Crazy Game with Explosions and Times) *"Can I pack up the internet and bring it here?" (I Moved!) *"That looks like shit. Did you dig this out of Sherk's swamp?" (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe #4) *"Why is there a hole where your brain should be?" (Guns Of Icarus Alliance Part 2) *"Look, mommy, I'm a disappointment." (Corpse Box Racers) *"I love balls but I don't love you." (Corpse Box Racers) *"What is up, my cranky crew?" (Corpse Box Racers) *"When he does good, he my boi, when he does bad well he needs to be set on fire." (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe #5) *"I JUST MADE YOUR FUCKIN FOOD YA HAIRY BASTARD" (Counter Fight) *"Saaaturday night at the movies" (Playerunknown's Battlegrounds #4) *"Saaaggy titties saggy titties." (Playerunknown's Battlegrounds #4) *"I'm sure you won't mind blowing into this then." (Kindergarten Animated ) *"It's a lot easier to fuck a watermelon than a pineapple." (Reading Your Comments #104) *"You want some fuck? Lemme smash." (Spinz.io) *"This motherfucker died in 181 days." (Bio Inc. Redemption #4) *"All my patients are problems waiting to be solved, so this motherfucker is going to get special treatment." (Bio Inc. Redemption #4) *"My ass had a lung transplant! How does that even happen? Can not put lung in ass!" (Bio Inc. Redemption #4) *"Why is there a JackSepticeye 2? Oh... fucking Felix." (Googling Myself) *"THEY HAVE WILHELM SCREAMS!" (Ultimate Epic Battle Simulator #10) *"The cops don't know... They know!" (Party Hard 2 #2) *"This makes me feel all jazzy in my pants!" (Passpartout #7) *"Mark, get your hand out of your pants." (Playerunknown's Battlegrounds Ep. 43) *"I'm not telling you where. I like burning on my own!" (Stayin Alive) *"I wanna be a horny boy!" (Stayin Alive Ep. 2) *"It's a good day y'all... a good day for memes" (Bloopers and Outtakes) *"No Not The PIGS!!" *''"POSITIVE...MENTAL...ATTITUDE!"'' (Various) *"Aaaaaaaah! I need to shit!!" | (Muddy Heights) Games He's Played This is an incomplete list of games that he has played on his channel. *Jacksepticeye's 1 Million Subscriber Party Massacre *Jacksepticeye's Paradox *100 Floors *1916: Der Unbekannte Krieg *404Sight *60 Seconds! *72 *7Days *90 Second Portraits *A Good Husband *A Good Snowman Is Hard to Build *A Good Wife *AFFECTED *ARK: Survival Evolved *AaaaaAAaaaAAAaaAAAAaAAAAA!!! for the Awesome *Absolute Drift *Action Henk *Afraid of Monsters: Director's Cut *Afterlife: The Game *Agar *Airscape: The Fall Of Gravity *Akinator *Alien: Isolation *Alone *Alone in the Rift *Amateur Surgeon *Amazing Frog? *Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs *Amnesia: The Dark Descent *Among the Sleep *Angry Birds Star Wars II *Animal Inspector *Anxiety Attacks *Aperture Tag: The Paint Gun Testing Initiative *Apotheon *Arma 3 *Assasin's Creed IV: Black Flag *Attack On Titan Tribute Game *Autocraft *Baking Simulator *BattleBlock Theater *Battlefield 3 *Battlefield 4 *Battlefield Hardline *Be The Slender Man *BeamNG.drive *Ben and Ed *Bendy And The Ink Machine *Berlin'82 *Besiege *Best In Show *Betrayer *Big Bad Wolf *BioShock Infinite *Blood and Bacon *Bloodborne *Bloody Good Time *Boson X *Breach & Clean *Breaking The Bank *Bridge Constructor *Bridge Constructor Stunts *Broforce *Brothers – A Tale of Two Sons *Budget Cuts *Bully: Scholarship Edition *Bungee Jumping *Bunny Man: Lost Souls *Burnout Paradise: The Ultimate Box *CHKN *Can Your Pet *Cards Against Humanity – Pretend You're Xyzzy *Catlateral Damage *Chicken Walk *ChimBot *Christmas Shopper Simulator *Christmas Shopper Simulator 2 Black Friday *Cities: Skylines *Citizen Burger Disorder *Classroom Aquatic *Clone Drone in the Danger Zone *Cloudlands: VR Minigolf *Clustertruck *Colina *Concerned Joe *Contrast *Cook, Serve, Delicious! *Cookie Clicker *Cosmic Trip *Crashtastic *Creepy Zone *Critical Annihilation *Cry of Fear *Crysis 3 *Cyberspace *DARK SOULS II *DARK SOULS III *DARK SOULS: Prepare To Die Edition *Dark Cut *Dark Cut 2 *Dark Souls *DayZ *Dead By Daylight *Dead Rising 2 *Dead Rising 3 *Dead Space *Dead Space 3 *Deadbolt *Deadpool *Death: Unknown *Deep Down Dark *Deep Down in Space *Depth *Deputy Dangle *Destiny *Detention *Destroy the Porn *Diep *Dino Dearest *Dishonored *Divide By Sheep *DmC: Devil May Cry *Don't Let Go! *Don't Shit Your Pants *Don't Starve *Don't Whack Your Teacher *Donald the Return *Doorways: Prelude *Douchebag Beach Club *Douchebag Life *Douchebag Workout 2 *Douchebag's Chick *Dr. Langeskov, The Tiger, and The Terribly Cursed Emerald: A Whirlwind Heist *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen *DreadOut *Dreadhalls *Dream *Dropsy *Drunken Robot Pornography *Duck Game *Dude, Stop *Dumb Ways to Die *Dumb Ways to Die 2 *Dumpy: Going Elephants! *Dying Light *Dying Light: The Following *ERIE *Eko *Electronic Super Joy *Emily is Away *Emily wants to play *Enforcer: Police Crime Action *Entwined *Error #53 *Escaping The Prison *Euro Truck Simulator 2 *Eyes The Horror Game *FEIST *FINAL FANTASY X *FNaF World *Face Swap *FaceRig *Fallout 4 *Fan Fright! *Far Cry 3 *Far Cry 3 – Blood Dragon *Far Cry 4 *Far Cry Primal *Farming Simulator 2013 Titanium Edition *Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly *Façade *Feed And Grow *Feed The Head *Fibrillation *Fingered *Firewatch *First Person Lover *Five Nights at Freddy's *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *Five Nights at Freddy's- Sister Location *Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator (referred to as Five Nights at Freddy's 6) *Flappy3D *Fleeing the Complex *Flockers *Floculus Bird *Floppy Frog *Fly in the House *Forklift Man *Fran Bow *GAME OF THE YEAR: 420BLAZEIT vs. xxXilluminatiXxx #rekt edition Montage Parody The Game *Game *Game Dev Tycoon *Gang Beasts *Garbage Day *Garry's Mod *GasoSta *Genital Jousting *Geometry Dash *Ghouls Forest 3d *Give Up *Give Up 2 *Go Home, You're Drunk *Goat Simulator *Golf With Friends *Gone Home *Gone In November *Goofball Goals *Google Feud *Grand Theft Auto V *Grass Simulator *Grave *Grow Home *Guedin's Attack on Titan Fan Game *Guns of Icarus Online *Guns, Gore & Cannoli *Guts and Glory *Half-Life 2 *Handless Millionaire: Season 2 *Happy Wheels *Hard Time *HELIX - The NEXT level *Hell Waltzer *Hello Neighbor *Hello? Hell... o? *Hide *Hiveswap: ACT 1 *HITMAN *Hitman Absolution *Hobo *Hobo Prison Brawl *Holopoint *Hot Date *Hotline Miami *Hotline Miami 2 *How Hot *Human Resource Machine *Human: Fall Flat *Hungry Arcade Machine *HunieCam Studio *HuniePop *Hurt Me Plenty *Hyper Light Drifter *Höme Improvisåtion *I Am Bread *I am Bread *ILLUSION – Ghost Killer *INFINIDEER *INSIDE *Ib *Imscared – A Pixelated Nightmare *Infiltrating the Airship *Ingrown Toenail Removal Surgery *Insert Title Here *It's Always Monday *Jack to the FUTURE! *Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy *Jazzpunk *Jeff the Killer *Job Simulator *Journey *Judith *Just Cause 2 *Just Cause 3 *KEYBOARD DRUMSET FUCKING WEREWOLF *Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes *Kerbal Space Program *Kill The Bad Guy *Kill The Plumber *Killing Floor *Killing Floor 2 *Kingdom *Kitty Powers' Matchmaker *Kona *Kraven Manor *Kung Fury: Street Rage *LASIK Eye Surgery *LEGO Worlds *LIMBO *Lakeview Cabin Collection *Lava Inc. *Left 4 Dead 2 *Lemma *Life Is Strange *Life: The Game *Little Inferno *LittleBigPlanet 3 *Lobotomy *Lone Survivor: The Director's Cut *Lord of the Aisle *Lorryrider *Lucius II *Lullaby for an Electric Toaster *Lumber Island *METAL GEAR RISING: REVENGEANCE *METAL GEAR SOLID V: GROUND ZEROES *METAL GEAR SOLID V: THE PHANTOM PAIN *Mad Father *Mad Max *Maere: When Lights Die *Mario Kart 8 *Mark of the Ninja *Max Payne 3 *Maximum Override *MaximumVR *Medieval Engineers *Meditations of a Mobile Device *Meeuw *Mental *Mental Hospital: Eastern bloc *Mental Torment Episode One *Metamorphabet *Metro: Last Light *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor *Midnight Man (Classic) *Minecoaster *Minecraft *Minimal Theory *Mirror's Edge *Mirror's Edge Catalyst *Missing: The Distant Island *Modbox *Monument Valley *Moonbase Alpha *Mortal Kombat X *Mount Your Friends *Move Or Die *Muddy Heights *Muddy Heights 2 *Multitask *Museum of Simulation Technology *My Future Self *My Only *Neverending Nightmares *Next Car Game: Wreckfest *Night In The Woods *Nightmare House 2 *No Limits 2 *No Man's Sky *No Time To Explain *Nyctophobia *Ocean Rift *Octodad: Dadliest Catch *Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty *Oh Sir!! The Insult Simulator *OlliOlli *OlliOlli2: Welcome to Olliwood *Omegalodon *Ominous *OmniBus *One Chance *One Finger Death Punch *One Late Night *One Night Stand *Operate Now: Appendix Surgery *Operate Now: Arm Surgery *Operate Now: Brain Surgery *Operate Now: Dental Surgery *Operate Now: Ear Surgery *Operate Now: Eardrum Surgery *Operate Now: Epilepsy Surgery *Operate Now: Eye Surgery *Operate Now: Heart Surgery *Operate Now: Heart Surgery *Operate Now: Knee Surgery *Operate Now: Nose Surgery *Operate Now: Scoliosis Surgery *Operate Now: Stomach Surgery *Operate now: Tonsil surgery *Orcs Must Die! Unchained *Ori and the Blind Forest *Outlast *Outlast 2 *Overgrowth *Overwatch *Oxenfree *P.T. *PAIN *Pact With a Demon : Episode 1 *Paint the Town Red *Papers, Please *Papyrus's Big Christmas Adventure *ParrotCoaster *Party Hard *Pesadelo – Regressão *PewDiePie's Tuber Simulator *PewDiePie: Legend of the Brofist *PewdieBot *Photobooth *Piñata Bash *Plague Inc: Evolved *Planet Coaster *PlanetSide 2 *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare *Please, Don't Touch Anything *Plug & Play *Plush *Pokeslender *Pokémon 3D *Pokémon GO *Pokémon Red *Poly Bridge *Pony Island *Portal 2 *Portal Stories: Mel *Portal Stories: VR *Presentable Liberty *Pretentious Game *Pretentious Game 2 *Prison Architect *Probably Archery *Project Wheels *Proton Pulse Plus *Prototype 2 *Psycosis *QWOP *Quantum Break *REIMAGINING :the game: *REPLAYING :the game: *RONIN *RacketBoy *Radical Rockits *Raft *Raspy Hill *Real Horror Stories *Rec Room *Red Dead Redemption *Red Faction Guerrilla Steam Edition *Rescuties! VR *Resident Evil 4 *Resident Evil 7 *Rick and Morty: Virtual Rick-ality *Riddle School *Riddle School 2 *Riddle School 3 *Riddle School 4 *Riddle School 5 *Riddle Transfer *Riddle Transfer 2 *Rides With Strangers *Rift Coaster *Rift Coaster HD *Rift Park *Riftmax *Riftwings *Riftwings *Rinse and Repeat *Risk of Rain *Road Redemption *Robot Rice Cooker Revolt *Robot Roller-Derby Disco Dodgeball *Rock Of Ages *Rocket League *SCP-087-B *SEUM: Speedrunners from Hell *SKATE 3 *SOMA *SPAG RollerCoaster *SPORE *SUPER TRUCK *SUPERHOT *Scrap Mechanic *Scribblenauts Unlimited *Sem Saída *Senza Peso, a mini Opera *Shadow Blade: Reload *Shadow of the Colossus *Shelter *Shelter 2 *Shia LaBeouf: Meme Master Dating Simulator *Shovel Knight *Shower With Your Dad Simulator 2015: Do You Still Shower With Your Dad *SightLine: The Chair *SimplePlanes *SimpleRockets *Sir, You Are Being Hunted *Siren: Blood Curse *Skeletal Dance Simulator *SkyDIEving *SledgeRift *Sleeping Dogs *Slender: Flashlight *Slender: The Arrival *Slenderman' Shadow: Sanatorium *Slenderman's Shadow *Slendytubbies (Original) *Slime Rancher *Slither *Smoking Simulator *Sniper Elite 3 *Sonic Dreams Collection *Sonic.exe *Sortie En Mer *South Park VR *South Park: The Stick of Truth *Space Pirate Trainer *Spectre *SpeedRunners *Spintires *Spongebob Slenderpants *Spyro: Year Of The Dragon *Stairs *Stalked *Star Wars Battlefront (2015) *Star Wars: Trench Run *Starbound *Stardew Valley *Stealing The Diamond *Stick Shift *Stonewick Manor *Stranded Deep *Subnautica *Succulent *Sumotori Dreams *Sunset Overdrive *Super Amazing Wagon Adventure *Super Hexagon *Super Mario Maker *Super Meat Boy *Super Nanny Sleepytime Ultra HD Alpha Omega *Super Wolfenstein HD *Surgeon Simulator 2013 *Sushido *System Shock 2 *TABEMONSTER! *TEMBO THE BADASS ELEPHANT *THE STATIC SPEAKS MY NAME *Tales from the Borderlands *Tasty Blue *Tasty Planet: Back for Seconds *Tattletail *Tea Party Simulator 2014 *Tea Party Simulator 2015 *Technolust *Ten Second Tattoo *TerraTech *Terrorift *That Dragon, Cancer *The Aperture Robot Repair *The Barber Shop *The Beginner's Guide *The Binding of Isaac *The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth *The Briefcase *The Brookhaven Experiment *The Cave *The Culling *The Curse of Blackwater *The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain *The Deep Well *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *The Escapists *The Escapists: The Walking Dead *The Evil Within *The Flame In The Flood *The Floor is Jelly *The Forest *The Hidden: Source *The Hunger Game *The Idiot Test *The Impossible Game *The Impossible Quiz *The Impossible Quiz 2 *The Joy of Creation: Reborn *The Lab *The Last Guardian *The Last Leviathan *The Last of Us *The Long Dark *The Marvellous Miss Take *The Narrator Is A Dick *The Nest *The Park *The Rake: Hostel *The Room *The Shadows *The Sims 4 *The Stanley Parable *The Swapper *The Tender Cut *The Train *The Unfair Platformer *The Very Organized Thief *The Visitor *The Visitor *The Visitor Returns *The Visitor: Massacre at Camp Happy *The Walking Dead: Season 2 *The Witcher 2: Assasins of Kings *The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt *The Witness *The Wolf Among Us *The You Testament *The Zoo Race *There Is No Game *There's Poop In My Soup *They Breathe *Thief *This Is The Police *This War of Mine *Thomas Was Alone *Time Rifters *Tiny and Big: Grandpa's Leftovers *Titan Souls *Titanfall *Toilet Time *Tomb Raider *Totally Accurate Battle Simulator *Totally Accurate Battle Simulator *Totally Accurate Toilet Simulator *Toward the Light *Towel Required! *Town of Salem *Trials Evolution: Gold Edition *Trials Fusion *Trials on Tatooine *Trollface Quest *Trollface Quest 13 *Trollface Quest 2 *Trollface Quest 3 *Trollface Quest 4 *Trollface Quest 5 *Trollface Quest TrollTube *Trollface Quest: Sports *Tube Tycoon *Turbo Dismount *Turmoil *UE4 Rollercoaster *Ultimate Chicken Horse *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End *Uncontrollable Robot Man *Undertale *Unfair Mario *Universe Sandbox 2 *Unpossible *Unravel *Until Dawn *Unturned *VANISH *VR: Vacate The Room *VVVVVV *Valiant Hearts: The Great War / Soldats Inconnus : Mémoires de la Grande Guerre *Vanguard V *Vapour *Velocibox *Virtual Morality *Viscera Cleanup Detail *Volo Airsport *Volume *Warframe *Watch_Dogs *We Happy Few *Weekend Drive *Welcome back, December *Welcome to the Game *Whack The Burglars *Whack The Creeps *Whack The Thief *Whack Your Boss *Whack Your Boss: Superhero Style *Whack Your Computer *Whack Your Ex *Whack Your Neighbour *What's under your blanket !? *What-Dog *Where Is My Hammer *White Day: A Labyrinth Named School *White Finger *White Noise Online *Who Must Die *Who's Your Daddy? *WillYouPressTheButton? *Windlands *Windosill *Wonderputt *World of Diving *World of Warcraft *Worms Clan Wars *Yandere Simulator *Yohjo Simulator *ZOMBI *ZeldaVR *Zombie Training Simulator *boibot *diep.io *either *escape from lavender town *eviebot *how do you Do It? *i saw her across the world *i saw her standing there *i saw her too, with lasers *inFAMOUS First Light *inFAMOUS Second Son *j a c k v e n t u r e *rs Life *the I of It *theHunteer: Primal *theHunter '---------------------------EXPANSIONS---------------------------' * Battlefield 3: Close Quarters * Monument Valley: Forgotten Shores * Mortal Kombat X: Kombat Pack * Octodad: Shorts * Outlast: Whistleblower DLC * The Escapists – Escape Team * The Escapists – Santa's Sweatshop * The Walking Dead: 400 Days * Viscera Cleanup Detail – House of Horror * Viscera Cleanup Detail – Santa's Rampage * Viscera Cleanup Detail – Shadow Warrior Honors WatchMojo's Top X Series WatchMojo.com - Top 10 Let's Play Channels - TopX Ep.2 * Jack was ranked 4th on the list. Voice Overs '''DidYouKnowGaming?' - 'Five Nights at Freddy's & The Fake FNAF 4 Ft. Jacksepticeye '' *Seán was the voice over for the whole video. Shadow of the Colossus - ''Did You Know Gaming? Feat. Jacksepticeye *Seán dubbed the whole video. Voice Acting Pinstripe (2017) *Jack was the voice actor for a character in the game Pinstripe. asdf movie 10 *Jack was also featured as a minor cameo at the very beginning of the asdfmovie 10 video by TomSka. *Jack voiced the character Shawn Flynn in Bendy and the Ink Machine, chapter three. List of Subscriber Milestones *Seán hit 1 million subscribers on August 19, 2014. *Seán hit 2 million subscribers on December 6, 2014. *Seán hit 3 million subscribers on February 4, 2015. *Seán hit 4 million subscribers on April 6, 2015. *Seán hit 5 million subscribers on June 9, 2015. *Seán hit 6 million subscribers on August 13, 2015. *Seán hit 7 million subscribers on October 24, 2015. *Seán hit 8 million subscribers on January 4, 2016. *Seán hit 9 million subscribers on March 4, 2016. *Seán hit 10 million subscribers on May 7, 2016. *Seán hit 11 million subscribers on June 20, 2016. *Seán hit 11 million subscribers again on July 5, 2016, due to the fact that many of his subscribers were automatically removed due to being inactive; this was called "The Sub Purge". *Seán hit 12 million subscribers on August 31, 2016. *Seán hit 13 million subscribers on November 8, 2016. *Seán hit 14 million subscribers on January 4, 2017. *Seán hit 15 million subscribers on March 27, 2017. *Seán hit 16 million subscribers on July 10, 2017. *Seán hit 17 million subscribers on November 4, 2017. *Seán hit 18 million subscribers on February 10, 2018. List of Video View Milestones *Seán hit 1 billion video views on February 16, 2015. *Seán hit 2 billion video views on July 4, 2015. *Seán hit 3 billion video views on November 12, 2015. *Seán hit 4 billion video views on March 14, 2016. *Seán hit 5 billion video views on July 24, 2016. *Seán hit 6 billion video views on December 5, 2016. *Seán hit 7 billion video views on April 27, 2017. *Seán hit 8 billion video views on September 22, 2017. Trivia *He first put a webcam in the video Amnesia the Dark Descent – WATER ASSHOLE – Walkthrough Part 3 Gameplay/Commentary/Facecam, and from there he started putting it in almost every video. *He started saying "Top of the mornin' to ya, my name is .." in the video Maere: When Lights Die - HUGE SCARES - French Indie Horror game - Gameplay/Commentary. Also, in that video he first started using his outro music by TeknoAXE called I'm Everywhere. *Jack's first video is called War Has Changed - Solid Snake Impression - MGS4 Intro. *In college, Jack was a drummer for a heavy metal band called Raised to the Ground . During this time he wore 10 mm spacers in his ears and even had his eyebrow pierced. Later when Jack was asked if he regretted getting his ears stretched, he replied no , because he did enjoy them at the time, though now he doesn't wear his gauges as much, feeling as though he "grew out" of them. *Jack learned some Korean a while back and had intended to move to Korea with his girlfriend at the time and become a school teacher there. *Jack's mustache color doesn't match his beard color, as the mustache has a more reddish tint. *In September of 2015, Jack dyed his hair green in accordance with Mark for charity. He released a vlog the next day. *Despite being Irish, Jack doesn't drink that much. He's often stated that he's the "worst Irishman" because of the fact. *In a Q&A livestream, one fan asked why Jack didn't have YouTube Super Chat. He replied that it wasn't yet available in Ireland, but even if it was, Jack wouldn't enable it, since he didn't want to make anyone feel as though they had to donate for him. *Jack started out as a fanboy, having looked up to Felix and Mark. They were part of Jack's inspiration for starting his own YouTube channel in the first place. *In February 2017 Jack was a guest star in Cr1tikal Charlie's podcast, called The Official Podcast. The timing of the recording wasn't ideal, as it occurred right near the cancellation of Scare PewDiePie Season 2 and the media harassment of Felix. Later in a conversation with a fan on Twitter who asked Jack who his favorite member of the podcast was, Jack replied that Charlie was his dawg . *Jack wants to become a voice actor and was thrilled at being featured in the game Pinstripe , as he hopes to improve his voice acting skills in the future. *Jack is 5'9" (1.75 meters) tall. *Jack has played 693 games total (excluding expansions; which would add up to 704 games) *He is a huge fan of curling competitions. *Jack used to play badminton when he was around 16, and even went to competition events. *Said in a livestream that when he first really got into YouTube and Battlefield 3, Jack watched a lot of LevelCapGaming . *The first game Jack remembers playing as a child around 4 or 5 years was an old school Mario on the Gameboy. He later played Donkey Kong, Pokemon Blue, and others. *Jack was one of the YouTubers to be shown on Disney XD's "Polaris: Player Select". He can mostly be seen throughout every episode. *Jack is 62% Irish, 34% British, and 4% from other regions (based on his DNA Test ). *Jack has said in a Tumblr post that he suffers from tinnitus, and jokingly blames his own yelling for the condition. *Jack has said in an Undertale video that he is slightly colourblind; he finds it difficult to distinguish between colours such as light blue and white, which are similar to each other. As a result, he has some small difficulties playing some fights in the game. *Whereas Jack does not like the smell of Pepto-Bismol, he says he it does not taste half-bad Gallery Jacksepticeye2017.png download.jpg|LOOK INTO MY EYES Fandom.jpg Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Irish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views